


Jeffery Is Better than You

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Except maybe the end, F/M, Seriously nothing in this is serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Bee is upset that Mari keeps making fun of her and Jaehyun comes to the rescue… sorta.





	Jeffery Is Better than You

**Author's Note:**

> request: “hey guys this b*tch at school keeps telling me that Jeffery from NCT is better than me and it really hurts my feelings so can I request a fic where Jeffery beats up the girl from school yeah thanks bye” -Bee
> 
> -Admin Mari
> 
> ** This fic is meant to be a joke, we’re mean to each other but it’s all in good fun **

Bee walked through the fairly empty hallways of the school. It was a quiet Thursday morning since classes started late that day. She pulled at the straps of her backpack and headed toward her favorite teacher’s classroom because she figured there would be no other students there.

How wrong she was.

She pushed open the door and found, to her surprise, both Mrs. Crothos and another girl, Mari, sitting together and discussing something the girl had written. Both of them looked up when she walked in.

“Oh, Bee, hello!” Mrs. Crothos called and waved to her. She waved tentatively in return and glanced nervously at the other student, who made no move to greet her.

“I was going to ask you about something, but I forgot so if I remember I’ll come back.” Lie.

“Oh, ok,” the teacher replied.

Bee took one last look around the room and then quickly left. She sighed in both relief and disappointment.

It wasn’t that she and Mari hated each other, well, kind of. Mari just made fun of her all the time.

Once upon a time, they had been friends. They had both been a part of this corrupt acting company together and had bonded over the horribleness of the place and video games. However, in high school, they had grown distant. That was fine, Bee thought, it was natural for friend groups to change, but then Jaehyun began talking to Bee.

Jaehyun was an upperclassman with a bright smile and adorable dimples to match. He was on the basketball team and despite the fact that Bee had never once been to one of his games, he had taken an interest in her. Maybe it was the random facts she knew or her obsession with Iron Man, either way, he was drawn to her.

Now the funny thing is that Mari didn’t even mind. She had seen them walking through the hallways together from time to time and she hadn’t even cared. They weren’t an annoyance as long as they didn’t try to block the whole hallway with handholding. Even if that were the case, she knew Mickey would have none of it and would probably saw off their hands.

What Mari did do, though, was tease Bee.

Whenever she got the chance, whether in the hallway, in line for lunch or in their creative writing class where they sat next to one another, she would lean over and say, “You know, Jeffery is better than you.”

This had confused Bee at first. Who on earth was Jeffery?

It wasn’t until a couple of class periods later when she had math with another upperclassman named Johnny, did she get the answer.

“Jeffery? Oh I named Jaehyun that,” Johnny told her. “Where’d you hear that anyway?”

Bee told him about what Mari had said and Johnny nodded in understanding.

“Well, that’s who she’s talking about,” he said before turning back to the matrices on the board.

Over the span of months, Mari said this phrase to her time and time again. Mostly it just frustrated Bee to no end since she didn’t really have a comeback.

And on this day Jaehyun was walking her to her next class and she spotted Mari, Mickey, and Johnny walking together to their English class.

“That’s her,” Bee whispered to Jaehyun. He looked over to where she was staring and made eye contact with Johnny before moving his gaze to the short girl beside him.

“The brunette?”

“Yeah, her name’s Mari and she constantly tells me that you’re better than me.”

“But she looks like a middle schooler. A preschooler next to Johnny.” He glanced back at Bee with a slightly puzzled expression.

“Yeah, but short people are closer to Satan.”

“True.”

Bee was about to add another comment, but she seemingly tripped over air. Jaehyun caught her and pulled her back up. She was laughing awkwardly at her mistake and missed the way he looked at her with an expression of endearment.

The warning bell rang and after a second, Jaehyun guided Bee down the rest of the hallway to her horticulture class before heading off to his Bio class a few rooms down. He was troubled. On the one hand he wanted to protect Bee but on the other hand, he felt that she would not appreciate drawing in a crowd like that.

The hour dragged by and when the bell rang, Jaehyun dashed out of the classroom and went to confront Mari.

The girl was standing around laughing with Mickey, Johnny and a few of Johnny’s other friends he recognized. She seemed fairly normal and she was cracking jokes along with everyone else no problem.

“Hey! Mari,” Jaehyun shouted. The girl looked up and directed her attention to him as he marched down the hallway. “Are you the one who was bullying Bee?”

“I was teasing her,” she replied, a little taken aback.

“Well leave her alone!”

“Dude, chill,” Johnny said.

“No! I want her to understand. Do I make myself clear?” Jaehyun hissed.

“Yeah, look I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was affecting her that much.”

And then Jaehyun beat Mari up.

He was pulled off of her by Johnny and one of his friends and held back as other students began to approach the scene.

Honestly, Mari would have gotten up and thrown a punch herself if it wasn’t for an upperclassman named Lisa who rushed forward. She had long brown hair and bangs that almost covered her doe-eyes. And Mari was not going to miss the opportunity to receive a little love from her crush. So she played the victim well and let Lisa help her to the nurse’s office.

After he was released, Jaehyun found Bee, but when he went to hug her she avoided his embrace.

“What on earth did you do!?”

He withered under her gaze.

“I just wanted to protect you.” He cast his gaze downward, shoulders slumping.

“I get it, but that was not the way to go about things,” Bee said quietly.

“I just wanted you to be happy,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “you know because I really like you.”

“Oh, Jae,” she said softly.

“Yeah.”

“That’s really sweet but, um, I actually like someone else.”

Jaehyun was crushed.

“Can I ask who?”

“Well, Jihoon… He’s an upperclassman,” Bee replied. She felt bad, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

So it turned out that Jaehyun had beat up Mari and got suspended for nothing.

Life’s funny sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Bee: Moral of the story, don’t beat up people until you’re 100% sure your love is requited. 10/10 characterization, would leave Jaehyun for Jihoon (sorry Jeffery)


End file.
